Light at the end of the tunnel
by Numb3rsGeek
Summary: His addiction would be the end of him, that much he knew. Rated T to be safe. Flame away... I need the fire to make s'mores ; Collection of One Shots.
1. Lying is the most fun a Girl can have

First Leverage fic... besides "For a Dreamer" but that's still being written. I'm not new to Leverage as a whole, but please don't kill me P/S fans!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic! at the Disco. I wish I did, trust me!**

* * *

The had to steal a school…again. Although this time it was harder. Not only was it a public school that was a cover for an underground operation, it was a high school. Yes, teenagers. And with homecoming just around the corner, the team had to work fast. The school had already planned everything, and their mark was going to act during the dance. It was a small window of opprotnity, but one they had to seize. The dance required one of the members to sing, because it would have a live band for the first half hour, then a DJ the rest. Hardison would be the Dj, that much they knew, but the singer's position was still up for grabs. Eliot would act as a "bouncer," making sure no one got in without a ticket, then he'd be free to wander around and look out for anything suspicious. Nate would be outside watching it from security cameras, so that left Parker or Sophie. Parker made up some excuse about having to make sure the kids didn't steal anything, leaving an eager Sophie with the singing role. The team glanced around before making it official.

It was the night of, and Sophie was nowhere to be found. "Parker, you have a free moment, go find her! We need her!" Parker nodded to show that she got the message and went off, finally finding her in the bathroom.

"Sophie, we need you out there! Why'd you take your comm out?" Sophie looked up, eyes slightly red from the tears that had formed earlier.

"I… my throat…" Sophie rasped. Her voice sounded horrible, and tears sprung up again as she tried to explain. Parker just shushed her.

"No, don't make it hurt worse. Guys, we have a problem. Sophie's lost her voice, and her throat hurts…" There was a pause as Nate tried to think of what to do.

"Parker, you take over."

"WHAT?" No one needed the comms to hear that one. Somehow they got her to agree, though, because soon the blonde thief found herself up on stage introducing herself.

"Hello Knights! Are you ready to have fun?" She yelled, trying to get the crowd worked up. Glancing at her list of songs, she picked one at random. "Ok, we're starting out with a band favorite."

The band's time was almost over, and there weren't many songs left to play. Sophie was up in front, unable to help out much due to the fact that she couldn't talk. Parker looked down at the grifter and an evil smile played on her lips. "Now for a special song. This one's a personal favorite of mine." Parker stepped back and waited for the drummer to click her in. She was starting to get into the role, and was acting like a true musician. She wasn't a bad singer, and her energy added to the atmosphere.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? _

_Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it." _Parker had been jumping around the stage earlier, but was now focused on where the mic stand was, focusing on the crowd. Sophie backed up a little, eyes widening and hand finding it's way up to her mouth. She put her fingers lightly on her lips, not quite sure why this song was so special, but she had an inkling.

"_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me." _Sophie heard Hardison make a joke over the comms, but she wasn't listening. She was focused on the song, mesmerized by Parkers now wild movements.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up). Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?" _ Sophie watched as Parker got up close to the front of the stage and bend down, giving high fives to random girls in the front. She then got back up, but not before giving Sophie a wink. At least, that's what Sophie thought happened. She could hardly think straight, let alone decipher Parker's intentions.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster"_

"_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck _

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of _

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me." _There was a slight pause in the music, which Parker used to her advantage. She looked right at Sophie, and as electric blue eyes met chocolate brown ones, Parker sang the next lines. Sophie couldn't deny it anymore. Parker was singing this song for a reason.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster." _As the last note faded away, Parker caught Sophie's eyes again, then smirked.

"Ok, that's all for tonight!" The crowd let out a small groan. The girls in the crowed liked having the band on stage, while the guys just wanted to watch Parker some more. "Haha, no worries! The DJ has some good stuff lined up for y'all tonight!" As Hardison pumped the music up, Parker hopped off stage. Sophie stood where she was, letting the thief come to her. Parker laughed and looked at Sophie.

"No wonder you like being on stage! That was more fun then I thought it would be! We have to switch places again some time if it means I can jump around more!" Sophie smiled and shook her head, and wrote a note down on some paper.

"You sounded great Parker!" Parker just laughed again, and a smirk played on her lips for a split second.

"You think so? So it wasn't bad?" Now it was Sophie's turn to smirk.

"Not at all. In fact, I loved it." The look on Parker's face was priceless. Sophie laughed as she grabbed Parker's hand and led her off the dance floor. The team didn't see the two girls until the next day. When they asked where they had been, Sophie and Parker just gave a knowing glance as Parker answered for the both of them.

"Us? We were just… singing."


	2. Alcohol Dreams

Another day, another victory for the good guys. That's what he kept telling himself at least. He couldn't keep it up for long, and that much he knew. He hadn't had anything to drink for a day, and it was bugging him. But he had to get sober. He knew it would last long. By the end of the night, he'd be at the the counter, pouring himself a glass, drowning himself in the vodka, the scotch, wine, anything that would help. He wanted it to just hurry up, to just go away. But it wouldn't.

Hr disappointed face kept coming back to haunt him as her name floated out of his lips and into the empty air. _Sophie_.


End file.
